In human anatomy, the spine is a generally flexible column that can take tensile and compressive loads. The spine also allows bending motion and provides a place of attachment for keels, muscles and ligaments. Generally, the spine is divided into three sections: the cervical spine, the thoracic spine and the lumbar spine. The sections of the spine are made up of individual bones (vertebrae) that are separated from each other by intervertebral discs.
The intervertebral discs function as shock absorbers and as joints. Further, the intervertebral discs can absorb the compressive and tensile loads to which the spinal column may be subjected. At the same time, the intervertebral discs can allow adjacent vertebral bodies to move relative to each other a limited amount, particularly during bending, or flexure, of the spine. Thus, the intervertebral discs are under constant muscular and/or gravitational pressure and generally, the intervertebral discs are the first parts of the lumbar spine to show signs of deterioration.
Facet joint degeneration is also common because the facet joints are in almost constant motion with the spine. In fact, facet joint degeneration and disc degeneration frequently occur together. Generally, although one may be the primary problem while the other is a secondary problem resulting from the altered mechanics of the spine, by the time surgical options are considered, both facet joint degeneration and disc degeneration typically have occurred. For example, the altered mechanics of the facet joints and/or intervertebral disc may cause spinal stenosis, degenerative spondylolisthesis, and degenerative scoliosis.
In order to treat facet joint degeneration or disc degeneration, it can be desirable to inject a biocompatible material into or around the facet joint or disc. After the biocompatible material is injected a surgeon must allow the material to cure in situ or force the material to cure in situ, e.g., apply a curing energy to the material.